


When Things Go Really Wrong

by Miss_Lacuna



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Permadeath, Tags May Change, Watcher Grian, Watchers, if asked mc is xisuma, nonlinear storytelling, probably, when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lacuna/pseuds/Miss_Lacuna
Summary: Not so long ago an experimental Watcher was lost by the Enden creatures. They have been looking for him for around 2 years. When they find him -Xelqua as they call- things will not go really well for both him and his friends. And when the experiment is taken by his "rightfull owners" will his friends be able to save Grian.The watchers in this AU is pretty generic but they have a couple of twists, I promise.
Kudos: 40





	1. The Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I have some stuff to say before you read this chapter so:  
> -This is my first time writing besides school assignments so the writing will get better as the story progresses.  
> -English is not my first tounge so there may be typos and grammatical errors even though I use a spelling checker.  
> _The story is set right before the Mycelium HQ is discovered.
> 
> Now these are said, enjoy the chapter.

Unlike the situation they were in the night sky was clear. 

Xisuma was sitting on top of Mumbo's industrial district when Cub landed next to the man.

"X, things ane not good. The whole system collapsed and Mumbo is blaming it on himself. You should come and help." .

"You go I'm coming now." X answered as he put his helmet on, Cub floating down to the storage area. The admin slid down the ladder that he put to come up.

Things seemed bad down at the storage area. Mumbo was sitting at a corner a couple of hermits with him. Some others already putting down torches handling the darkness. He started to hear what was being talked as he approached the corner.

"I'm telling you this is all my fault. If I didn't messed up the redstone we wouldn't be in this situation now." Mumbo said to the people around him. 

"Mumbo what's wrong?" X asked to the suited man as he arrived the corner. Now close up he could see that Mumbo was not in a really good shape. Probably he woke up from a nightmare as the district shut down.

"Don't you see? Now the systems have shut down we don't have any supply for anything, and fixing an industrial area would take at least a week and the stock we already have wouldn't be enough for all of 23 us. Not to forget to get redstone we would need to go outside and this makes the people go outside apparent pray for them. We also need to save Grian from them to and..." the mans sentence was interrupted by the admin.

"Mumbo you are over thinking. Look Doc already woke up the redstoners and they are looking for what needs to be fixed. And the thing with Grian, I no we are all thinking ways to save him. Right?" he said calmly.

"Yep. He is right. And if it will relax you I can take all the blame on me." Iskall agreed to the other man.

"No need to take blames, I am sure that we will be able to return things to how they were before." X said the last bit loudly that everyone was able to hear him. " And Mumbo rest for a bit it will help you." he added as he left the corner to help the lighting problem.

If he had to be honest X knew that what he said wouldn't be easy but the admin had to hide the truth from the others. He actually did this the whole time and he would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling guilty. Their opponent was a hard one and he didn't have the chance to pray to the god he did not believe because if he did that he would be praying to the creatures that he is going to face in a possible conflict during the rescue of the red sweeter.


	2. How It All Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how last chapters end notes ended up at the end of here but here they are. I am assuming they will be the end note of the book so just ignore them.

"I was thinking this place for the farm." Iskall's voice echoed through the void.

To be honest Grian didn't know how he got into the job of building a wither rose farm in the first place. He never liked to be in the End, he felt like he was being watched. But today this feeling was stressing him even more then normally. Probably Iskall's enthusiasm rubbed onto him and now he was here.

"If you are going to ask for ideas I telling you. I don't understand a single thing from how this farm works. I'm here to just be a second pair of hands that will crack a joke from time time." joked the red sweetered while taking needed materials out from the shulker boxes.

"Well, I don't need your advice anyway." the swede said while he started to build.

"Ready? I'm going to summon the wither now" Grian asked fiddling with the skull on his hands.

"Yep... Everything must be done. Go for it GrianMAN!" Iskall answered.

Grian put the last skull on it's place and an explosion heard through the void.

Grian heard a hurried sentence right before he felt a severe pain on his left shoulder and something draining his energy. 'Must be the wither effect.' he thought.

He also saw Iskall coming next to him with a milk bucket in hand saying "I'm so sorry dude. I was sure I removed that block, here have this.". He handed him the milk.

"No problem, we all make mistakes right?" Grian mumbled drinking the milk.

"Yeah... We are lucky it's the start of the month or I probably would have used my respawn. I will take some pots and come to your base. You wait there." Iskall had a worried tone in his voice.

"Ok..."

After waking up on his tree Iskall brewed some potions and quickly went to the mansion south to his base.

"I didn't have any ghast tears so I could only make a healing potion, we will have to wrap the wound." he said as he flew into the mansion. He took out both a potion and a bandage coming next to Grian who was taking off his sweeter for the swede to the work.

"Here..." Iskall said as he was giving G the potion and after paused for a moment asking: "Withers don't leave marks on people or am I mistaken?"

"No, they should only blow up stuff and people. Why?" Grian answered confidently now feeling better cause of the potion.

"There is one on you, on back of your shoulder the right one."

"Let me see." he tried to look at his back but failed. "Can you draw it?" he asked giving up.

Iskall looked around for a piece of paper and a pen. After finding one he drew the marking:

\--> insert Watcher symbol

"Oh... That's the symbol from the evo portals. Probably a new thing and a bug happened and it showed on me to, somehow, I don't know all the details about it." Grian explained the symbol.

"So nothing to worry about." Iskall felt relived but something was still not right.

"Nothing."

"Then I'm leaving. See you."

"Goodbye." G's voice was muffled as he was putting on his sweeter.

Iskall didn't know why but something felt wrong so he decided to visit Xisuma just to make sure. He flew over the desert to the admin's base hoping he was there. When he arrived at the man's base he found him in his creeper farm fixing some redstone.

"Hey X. Do you have a moment to talk?" asked the swede as landed near the bee.

"Always. Is there a problem, my friend?" X put the job he had in hand for a while.

Iskall took out the paper that he drew the marking on. "This marking showed up on G's back out of nowhere, he said it wasn't a big problem but it just doesn't feel right." Iskall explained himself.

X's initially felt surprised, he never tought he would see that symbol again let alone from someone from overworld. But he managed to shake it away answering Iskall's not so question.

"I know the symbol but I didn't know it could show up on people. I personally think if Grian gave an explanation there is no need to worry." the bee said. That was a lie, but the truth was to complicated to explain so he choose not to tell it.

"If you also say that, I believe there in not a big problem. I shouldn't take more of your time than." Iskall looked relieved. Then he took out his rockets and left.

Xisuma stood there for a while. Then he flew to his storage tower, sitting on the edge.  
'This doesn't make any sense, Watchers are only able to turn Admins into themselfs. I didn't even heard a player originated from an Admin turn into one. I am sure Grian doesn't have any of our blood so knowing that wouldn't change a thing... ' his thinking was interrupted by a voice talking a language far to familiar to be a good sign.  
It was saying: " You know there is nothing wrong with a little bit on experimentation. You do that too."

X took out his helmet throwing it on the floor out of reflex. But the voice wasn't coming from the communication device.

"No need to torture yourself with the tick air Void. I don't need to use an existing line to contact you." the voice continued.

X didn't move. "I knew you were cruel but don't you think playing with the life of an innocent player is a bit much. Didn't we already suffered enough to satisfy you." he said to the voice, using the same language as them.

"Well I think you are taking this a bit to personally. We already owned Xelqua before he failed and decided to hide among you. Plus all he is going to get from us is good things as you know. He will become perfect, just like us." The voice was making X sick. He wanted to just tell everything on his mind about how messed up the current End system was. But he decided to just ask one thing:

"How do you plan to take him?I'm not bad with a sword you know and I have the privileges here, even if you try to change the enviroment I can return it back to normal."

"Well... I can say two things. One, you know as well as we do, we can take your wings, your privileges and if you insist even your life. And two, as I talk with you Alexsandra is talking Xelqua."

Then the feeling of someone watching left Xisuma. He didn't even realise it. 'That should have been Xander. There is no other explanation me not noticing it.' He decided to go help G but before he had to make sure he was prepared so he took his helmet and started looking for things he would need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by me throwing in respawn mechanics into a permadeath AU.
> 
> I also really enjoyed writing Xander and I can't wait to write about the other watchers.


	3. A Talk With A Mysterious Creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I postet some drawings of the watchers that will appear in the story:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CIta2laFt1G/

After Iskall left Grian just sat there. After a while he decided to eat something just because he felt guilty as if he had to do something and not doing it. And the feeling of being watched didn't help either. 'I wonder if I will be able to fly with this wound.' was the first thing that came to his mind. He had ways to obtain regen potions bu even after that his shoulder would be sore. 

'It would be really good if we had a way to fly freely.' 

"There is a way." an elegant voice came from above, a voice that made him feel a lot lighter. "Do you want to know more about it?" the voice continued. 

"Yes..." Grian said. Kinda feeling guilty. Was it right for him to learn something like this? Was it fair to the other hermits?

As he was thinking a figure appeared before him. The figure was tall, had long silver hair and a pair of wing on it's back. They had a dark purple cloak hiding their physical features. 

"Well... First of all we need to handle that thing." their smile was gentle. Making him feel safe.

The winged creature sat next to Grian, hand placed on his wounded shoulder. A moment later they had the bandage in their hand. "It's healed." they said to the surprised hermit.

"How..." 

"It's a special trick of me." they laughed. "And if I'm not mistaken you want to know how fly."

"I know how to fly, but I think it's not the same as what you mean by it." the shorter one said trying his newly healed shoulder.

"Mhm... By the way did you know Xisuma uses what I'm about to tell you."

"Really. I didn't know. Wonder why he is hiding that from us, it would be really easy and fun if all of us were able to fly." Grian's smile fell down a bit at the idea of their admin hiding this very important bit of knowledge.

"Well, he hides many things from you. You didn't even saw his face am I wrong?" 

"You are right..." now his smile was all gone.

"Would you belive me if I said. He is not even a player. That he comes from a completely different dimension, where the inhabitants think they are superior to your kind because of some powers are granted to them, not thinking that power could have been given to any society or just everyone existing." the creature continued, their voice having a sorrowful tone.

Grian didn't say a thing. But when he decided to say something he was late, the thing next to him gone. He let what the mysterious thing said sink in. He didn't want to belive, just to think that was some sort of prank, a bad one, but the fact his shoulder was healed and the vagueness of the bee man's origin didn't help.

"G, are you okay?" he heard Xisuma's voice from the entrance of his mansion. 

"Yeah, come in." he said trying to shake away the idea of the gentle man lying them for all the time they have been together, but failed when he saw the other come in with full gear including a shield and they were never used if there wasn't a serious fight about to start. The admin was afraid of something. It was written all over his face that can be seen trough his visor. Grian couldn't help himself but think that was the fear of a possibly big secret of him being discovered.

"Glad you are okay. By the way did any mys..." his sentence was interrupted by the red sweetered hermit's question.

"Is it true?"

"What?" X wasn't waiting a question at all when he came here le alone one this vague.

"Is it true that..."   
"...that you have been lying to us the whole time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just write chapters whatever length they end up at the point I feel like would be a good chapter ending.


	4. Wise Words

Xisuma wasn't waiting this difficult of a question when he came here to help his friend. Was he supposed to tell the truth or continue lying. Both had possible bad out comes so he decided that his best move was partially telling the truth. Grian was going to learn the truth sooner or later now he was in this, but X didn't want to be the one. There was a reason he started lying in the beginning.

"C'mon, that question can't be that hard to answer, right?" G's words snapped Xisuma out from his thoughts. 

"Well... I wouldn't say it was particularly easy." "To be honest I hid some stuff from you guys. I tought you wouldn't like the idea of me having advantages you didn't have, I tought you would be angry for it and maybe leave me..." That was a good one. It had a bit of truth in it but the whole 'you would leave me' thing was a big lie if they wanted to go to a world where no one like him existed they would have to go to their personal worlds.

"You know we would never leave you, X." Those were words X was afraid of hearing. Now he had to make an excuse for the irrational fear he said he had.

He took out the first thing that came to his hand from his inventory, he had to look somewhere anywhere but the smaller mans answer waiting face.

"You don't have to answer me right here, we all have stuff we hide that has no explanation." "I need to restock the barge. If you want we can talk about this later." G left before X can answer him.

X didn't know if what G said had any more meaning then being just a comforting comment a friend would make. He decided to go work on something, over thinking has never made things better to him.

For the rest of the day Grian wandered around the server asking questions to the people he considered close friends. When he actually went to his barge to restock it he heard a voice:

"You know you are just being clingy, or did I just wasted my time following you around?"

"Ohh... Etho I didn't realize you were here. Is there anything your personal shopkeeper help you with?" Grian ignored the question that came to him from the white haired man.

"I followed you starting from Mumbo all day long. And I may know more about you then you think. You can drop the act." 

Grian decided that telling what was on his mind was a good idea. He started to get along with Etho with this resistance thing and he seemed like I guy he could trust.

"Well... I learnt that I person I trusted has been lying to me and I just wanted to know if my other friends trusted me enough that they at least told me something. This may be a stupid thing to do but my ego just needs patting, you know?" He told to the ninja hiding very specific details.  
"I understand you but look from this angle, I have known X for three and maybe a half of a season and I don't know him more then you know him." He said, most of his face was covered but it was obvious he had a knowing smile under there.

"How?" The smaller man was surprised how the other's example was so specific.

"I told you I know more than you think. But seriously, we know him if he hid something from us there should be a bigger reason after it then him not trusting us. Each decision is made based on something, there is no way anybody in the world would make a random decision when it comes to something that can change their relationships with the people they care for." He dropped some glass to the floor before leaving the barge.

Grian was deep in tought to mind the glass on the floor. 'Maybe, I was wrong. Etho is right, there has to be a reason X didn't told that to us.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like wise Etho ok. And I tried to make a direct referance to his "...People resist change, it's their neture." words but it may not been as obvious as I intended. Btw I love how this fic has 2999 words. What an amazing number.


	5. In the Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... Kinda flashback goes brrrrr....

"Alexsandra, you handle Xelqua. I will take the report from Xander myself." a short haired watcher said. They were floating in the void and there were four of them in total. One near the talking one, one reading some sort of book and the other one taking care of their sword.

"Of course, Excell, my Head." the one near the previous talker said with a smile, dissapearing into the thin air of the place they were in.

"Do we have any jobs to do at the moment?" the one with the book asked. They hade a long ponytail falling to their purple cloak.

"No. Maxton you are here in case we need to get him by force. And before you ask Huxley, you are here if the others try to resist us." Excell said firmly.

"I wasn't going to ask it, I know why I'm here." they said without looking away from their sword. Their silver hair was short and wavy, they also had many scars across their face and neck.

"My Head, I'm here." another one of the creatures came into existence.

"The report?" 

"Void's the same as always, his respect to us declining a bit. Besides that the server seems fairly normal, players working on builds,farms and stuff. There were even some changing grass from mycelium. If you wanted my thoughts on that I would say it's a good change. Purple is better than green isn't..." Before they could finish their word Excell interrupted.

"You are getting off tracked but the other stuff seems good. We won't have any problems when it comes to getting him. When it comes to Void we may have left him on his own for a bit to long. I will talk that with Alexsandra." They said gesturing with their hand that Xander was dismissed.

They floated next to Maxton looking over their shoulder to the book they were reading.

"Don't you already know all existing magic, the Magician?" Xander asked clearly bored.

"Yes I do." Maxton answered them. Not giving them much attension.

"Then why are you reading it?"

Maxton has known Xander for hundreds of years meaning they also knew they wouldn't leave until they got a satisfying answer. "To pass time. Maybe you should do it to. Sometimes agility and sneak is not enough to save your tail from difficult situations."

"Well, you and Huxley will be there to help me so, I don't think i need to." they said turning to the watcher with the sword.

"If you have a near death experience on this mission don't count me in to save your ass." Their sword vanished as they dropped it from their hand. "I didn't survive for this long by saving others. Take care of your life yourself." as they moved to a further point in the endless void more scars on their arms became visible.

"Ehmm..." Excell cleared their throat as they deemed silence. "Huxley is not wrong, Xander. They are named the Sword for a reason. I'm not old enough to know the hunters but they survived them for a reason."

"Me being young doesn't mean I'm not able to survive a fight with a total of 23 players plus an admin, including Xelqua." The youngest watcher said. Going against Excell, or any high ranking watcher, was a thing no one should do but Xander has always been more impulsive and rebellious than any other watcher. This was useful for their scouting job but it also frustrated their superiors.

"Then you are saying you have the ability to protect your position as a watcher."

"Yes, my Head."

"Never forget that you are a perfect being and there countless people wanting to be on your place." Excell's voice had some sort of patriotic tone as he repeated the same sentence that was said to the newly made watchers to Xander.

"I also won't forget there are many watchers wanting to be in my place to." Xander proudly said their fangs showing.

"I'm back." Alexsandra said as they arrived back in the void.

"Great. How did it go?" Excell quickly changed his focus from Xander to the watcher with low pigtails.

"Great. He trusts me. It will be easy to break his trust to those players. I already broke most of he had for Void." they said as they sit on top nothing in the black nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Huxley. They didn't have any personality before writing of this chapter and they were still my favourite. I said th watchers had twists in this AU.


	6. Comforting Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... I'm messing up the timeline more like it's not enough how messed up it already is. Have some Scar and Mumbo content.

"Thanks and bye, Mumbo!" Grian said cheerfully as he entered the nether portal that was in the middle of Mumbo's base.

"Yeah, see you soon." the moustached man replied as he waved to the other man. A whoosh came from the portal as he left.

"Well that was weird..." Mumbo said to himself as he raised his hand to scratch his head. Grian usually dropped by his base -or any other project he was working on- but coming to his place in such a hurry that his landing was sloppy was already strange enough.  
'Everybody has their bad days.' was what the redstoner though when he failed his normally perfect landing.

"Mumbo!" the smaller man shouted "You trust me, right?"

"That's a stupid question Grian."

"But you trust me right?" he was clearly panicking. "I just want to make sure..." he continued his voice barely hearable.

"Grian,yes I trust you, and I would never hesitate to tell a secret I have to you." Mumbo understood all G wanted was a conformation from a friend so he gave him it. 

'Alright, now back to work.' Mumbo tought as he returned to plans he had for his industrial district. He was planning to modify his flower farm so he could also produce canna lilies, rhododendrons and achilleas. He didn't really know why he decided to make these changes. When he woke up this morning it seemed like nice idea, it was almost like someone told him do it. 

'No I just think more flowers would make the area cooler. There is no bigger meaning after it.' He shook his head as he convinced himself he didn't dream some weird stuff.

"Jellie, don't go far into the jungle!" Xisuma heard the voice coming closer to him but he didn't brother to move. Even when he felt a cat nuzzle to his side.

"Jellie, finall... X?" Scar seemed surprised. He kneeled next to the admin that was laying on his back on the cool jungle floor with one arm on his face other holding the helmet next to him.

When he didn't get a response Scar talked again: "X what are you doing here? This place is deep in the jungle."

X moved a bit. Slightly looking at the face of the mayor next to him.

"I just needed some time alone to think." his normally gentle voice had a bit of sadness that was laced to it. As Scar opened his mouth to speak he continued "But you don't have to go. It would be nice if you stayed for a bit." 

He raised from the place he was laying and Scar had his first clear look to the bee man's face. Scar always tought their admin's eyes looked that purple because of the helmet's visor but his eyes looked even purpler that it almost looked like it was from another dimension.

"I'm sorry." He said to the man next to him as he closed his eyes with his hands. "I didn't think that you may not want me to look at your face."

"No. Look at it. There is nothing wrong with it." he said with a laugh that felt forced. Scar opened his eyes and took Jellie on his lap.

"Scar, uhm..." he looked for the right words as the other one waited patiently. "Does it feel like I'm being overly mysterious to you?" he decided starting with the question that came to his mind from time to time.

The green eyed man tought for a while."ı wouldn't say overly. But there may be hermits more curious than me." he was petting the cat on his lap. "Like Grian... or maybe Tango?" 

"Yeah... That's a subjective question. So what about..." he paused hor a moment looking to his reflection on the visor of the helmet. 'No it's not the time and place to tell the truth' he tought to himself. "I just realized that me being this mysterious can cause some problems between me and other people. Me having to know a lot of things about players and them not knowing about me."

"True... That doesn't sound very equal. But what on this world is equal?"

"Scar this is not just something random. There is a life at stake. But most importantly I can't handle another person close to me losing faith in me. I have already gone trough that once and it was harsh enough the first time. And I know putting this on front is selfish but, but... I. am. selfish. when it comes to this. Alright?" Xisuma snapped. Scar tought he saw tears forming on his otherworldly eyes but they were quickly gone.

"It's okay... I also have stuff I am selfish about. Why not come and have a tea at Larry?" he took Xisuma by his arm and helped him to stand up.

"Yes please... That would be nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm..... why did I choose those flowers.... hmmmm...... Besides that I realized I love writing X snapping. I have a great scene in mind for it but I can't write it because it doesn't add up with the timeline and I can't change the timeline because I already wrote the middle-end part ot the timeline in the first chapter so I'm bound to that but I love it so much I promise I will write it as a oneshot when the story comes where it would make it in the fic. And I feel like I will have to make a list or something like that to show how does the timeline actually go. I think I just wrote the middle-end(may change on where I decide to end the fic) first-and also posted it first- then went back in time than made a time skip and now I'm telling what happend during the time skip and to be honest I don't know what I will write next chapter I may writo more about Scar and X or I could mess up the timeline even more.


	7. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to mess up the timeline even more, for now.

Scar took the tray from the shulker box they used as a table. It's been around ten minutes since his friend drifted to sleep so he had decided to tidy up the place a bit. After he cleaned the cups and put a blanket over X, he decided to have some fresh air. He took a cardigan and sat on the floor of his village.

Because it was late in the night the place was quiter than it usually was. During a normal night Scar would be very proud of the amazing place he had crated but he had more important things in his head at the moment.

'Those eyes...' he tought taking an old photo from his pocket. 'They look just like my grandma's.'. The photo was a family picture. Scar looked carefully at the old woman's face. Everybody said they looked very similar besides their eyes, he had his green eyes from the other side of the family, the side of the family that was magicians for a long time. He had finally decided to take on the art that his family has worked on for generations but now he was tempted to learn more about his grandmother.

'She was our admin... She tought me and my brother how to use elytras...' an idea has sparked in his mind. 'No. It is impossible. If it was like that I would know it. They would tell me.' for a moment all the people who took jobs as admins he know. 'Xisuma, grandmother, brother and other admins from the other servers I have stayed for a long time... No I refuse to belive that.' he stood up deciding to sleep. 'I refuse to belive they are liars.'

Next morning Xisuma woke up to the voices of birds chirping outside the build he was sleeping in. For a moment he was confused with the wooden block pallete around him but then he remembered the night before. He looked around for Scar but only found a note saying:

"Sorry I left you by yourself. I had to go early to strip mine. :) Feel free to take something for breakfast."

"It's okay" he said as if Scar would be able to hear him.

After having some bread and cheese for breakfast X left the village to work on his new mega project. He had planned to work on the lack of blaze powder today. He had a meeting with Impulse in the shopping district, he was going to propose to help and use his blaze farm. As he went into the nether he messaged to Impulse, asking where should they meet.

"I'm next to the diamond trees" was the answer he got.

"X, man you're late." Impulse said as the admin stepped out of the portal. "I know. I stayed up a little so I also overslept a bit too." X said as he stretched his arms. "Alright. What's the deal you have for me?" Impulse switched to his business attitude which wasn't very different from his normal one.

\--------------

"It's a deal." X extended his hand for a shake. "Yes, it is." Impulse took his hand. "Alright then. I have work to do so, see you soon." Impulse flew towards his base with the help of a rocket.

'Now the deal is done I can work on the farm' X tought looking at the coordinates of the farm.

"X, can I ask some stuff to you?" voice of their mayor drifted X's attention from the thoughts he had for the project he was going to start on working."

"Yes, always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I adding some sort of side plot for Scar? Maybe...


	8. Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was really hard for some reason. I know I'm not going throug a block too. Like I wrote a kinda serious-angty but also crack fic and I'm really proud of it. (the fic is posted on my wattpad and it's about a sorta joke sorta not thing in one of the discord servers i'm in)

Scar was feeling nervous. He knew what he was thinking could be true but he didn't want it to be. 

"Is it alright if we talk in a more private place, like my office?" he asked, even tough he tried to sound calm his voice was trembling a bit. "Yeah. Sure." 

Xisuma had noticed something was on the mayor's mind. As they went upstairs he prepared for the worst case scenario which had to do with the watchers. 'Those guys really mess me up. If things go like this I won't even be able to have a nice talk with my friends'

After them sitting and Scar offering something to drink Xisuma started the conversation. "Is there a problem with the resistance? The district looks purpler than it was yesterday." he was looking at the map on the wall trying to sooth the anxious air in the room.

"Well... That's a problem but I have something else to ask you. A bit on the more personal side." he said as he took a book from the bookshelves. "This is a family album of me. And I want to talk about this person." he opened the album and pointed at a photo of a woman.

"She is my grandmother, Roxanne. This may sound crazy but you two are both admins and share a fair bit of physical similarity too..." Scar's voice turned into a mumble as he looked at Xisuma as he was asking for permission from him to continue.

"Yeah, I'm listening. Continue." X said with a gentle smile.

"Like your eyes. I've only seen eyes like yours on you, my grandmother, my mother and Zedaph. No this makes zero sense... I'm sorry for wasting your time X." 

"No, you are not wasting my time." X stood up and came next to Scar. "And you want to know if we are that similar because we are both admins." 

"Mhm..." Scar nodded "You are right."

"I think you , no everybody, has the right to know the truth, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm not ready to tell the truth. Just not at the moment." X stops for a moment and smiles to Scar "The problem is with me not you guys. I will tell the truth when the time comes, alright?"

"Alright. But can I ask one more thing before you go?"

"Go ahead."

"Were you lying to us the whole time or just hiding the truth?"

"I would say I didn't have a really good reason to hide the truth. So I would say I was just lying. Yes I'm a liar." X looked overly calm for a person that just spoke ill of themself as he already had many other reasons to do it. "Okay... See you later." He left the office waving to the other man.

"I should have guessed this wouldn't be this easy. Right, Jellie?". She just meowed as an answer.

Xisuma landed on his tower as the sun was going down. After his talk with Scar he had worked on the blaze farm for the rest of the day. 'I just have to put these shulker boxes to their place and then I can have a good nights sleep.' After sorting the boxes to their place he went to his room to sleep.

"I wonder if it would be fun to mess with him on his sleep." 

"If I were you I would use the time he is sleeping to learn the stuff he wouldn't let slip while he's awake, Alexsandra."

"I know that much Excell. But I tought we may also tease him about the other Void while we have the chace." 

"I agree with them, my Head."

"No one asked you questions Maxton!" The superior watcher was clearly angry that someone lower ranked than them got involved in their talk.

"Maxton, thanks for the support. And would you like to join me?" Alexsandra asked not caring if Ecxell gave permission or not.  
"Gladly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Ex coming into the story? Yes he is, kinda . Does this means I get one more reason to mess the timeline up? Absolutely. Also I decided on the personality I'll give to Maxton so they will probably get some focus in the near future to.


	9. Good Night's Sleep

“ ‘Suma I tought you wouldn’t be this stupid to belive them.'' The red armoured man looked free but there was something holding up him from coming closer to the other person in the room. “I believed you. I believe my brother.” he paused for a moment as he was waiting for the other person to say something. “But instead you worked for those bastards, helping them catch and imprison me. Who knows what will happen to me?” he started to pace in the limited place he had “I shouldn’t be regretting trusting my brother, my only real family member.” he stopped on his tracks “But I do regret trusting you Mr. Void. You are a liar.” he sank to the ground as he finished his rant.

“Xarles…” Xisuma started. Hiding how hurt he was from the words directed at him. “You were being stupid. Maybe if you didn’t try to destroy worlds they wouldn’t come after you.-”  
“Yeah… karma you say, right?”  
“We worked hard to come to the place we are now and you tried to destroy it a few times. I tried to deal with you myself but you didn’t stop. And after they got involved I had no other choice but to cooperate.” Xisuma waited for an answer to come from his brother.  
“...”  
When there were no words coming from the other one X opened his mouth to continue but the doors to the room they were in opened loudly from his back.

“Void your punishment has been decided by the council” the watcher that entered said to Ex ignoring Xisuma. “To the void until you are needed, or dead.” Xarles stayed unfazed. He didn’t expect a light punishment from the rulers of the void so he had nothing to be surprised about. Xisuma on the other hand spoke up “Wait… Isn’t that a bit much?-”   
“Are you going against the decision of the watchers, Xisuma? Please know your place.”  
“I’m sorry sir.” 

The watcher turned to Xarles again. “Now, Void come with me. And you can say a few last words to your brother too.”   
Xarles followed the watcher looking to X one last time before leaving the room.

“I’m disappointed in you ‘Suma.”

\---------------

“Ahh… I remember being in the council room when that decision was taken. One of the easiest meetings we had.” A foreign voice ringed in Xisuma’s head.   
‘Looks like I won’t even have a chance to have a good night's rest’  
“Alexsandra if you are going to mess with me just come. I don’t want to deal with your shenanigans. I have enough of that in my daily life.”  
“Snappy aren’t we?” they come into view with Maxton on their side “I can take your wishes into consideration. You have the rank you have for a reason.”   
Maxton started to look around looking amazed. “I haven’t been in someone’s mind for who knows how long. But this is a clean one.”  
“Glad you like it. Not like you will see this again.”  
“You and your brother are more similar than I thought you would be.” Maxton continued as Alexsandra watched two kinds of End creatures talk to each other. ‘I will intervene when it’s needed’ they decided.

The two continued bicker about some useless stuff but then X said the first interesting thing in the conversation:  
“I don’t know why he decided to make you his enemy. He didn’t have any reason for it.”  
“That’s where you are wrong Xisuma.” Alexsandra finally joined the conversation. “We don’t have enemies Xisuma, we have people that oppose us.”  
“What?” that caught X off guard.  
“Just what I said. We only have people that oppose us, and they usually don’t end well. I would say your brother got away with a light punishment if you ask me.” they got closer to the man there.  
“Being ripped of your powers and having to stay in an empty void. Better than being experimented on or dying, right?”  
“What it is like to be stuck in the void?” he asked.  
“Not much different from how you grew up. Just think you didn’t have any social interactions.” Alexsandra answered X’s question. “But Xarles also has to carry the scar of being betrayed by a person he trusted so it may be harder for him then a normal one.” They chose their words specifically to hurt Xisuma. “Because of you he is probably hurting now. Your lies hurt him. You can just give us Xelqua and you wouldn’t have to lie anymore.”  
“No. I’m not giving up on him.”  
“Your perfect plan didn’t work, did it Alexsandra?” Maxton said from the side. “We are just trying to make this easier for you. It’s not like we would have problems taking him by force.”  
“Maxton’s right Xisuma. You are important to us. We wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

\-----------------

Xisuma woke up at that moment. He looked around to make sure there wasn’t anybody watching him. After making sure he was alone he stood up to go to his kitchen.  
“There goes my nights.”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a bit short because I will be going a couple weeks backwards at time and this was the best point to cut.
> 
> :)


End file.
